


Damian Wayne x reader (Cat naps)

by carbonatedmilk



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Artist Reader, Dancer Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbonatedmilk/pseuds/carbonatedmilk
Summary: Damian goes to Gotham Academy and isn't treated the kindest,just because he's half arab!( I mean can't we all just get along,it's the 21st century!) then he meets a certain (Y/N), he's a bit hesitant at first until Alfred convinces him to befriend her he decides to give it a shot.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. The days of doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> This was inspired by multiple fanfics that i've read. I will try to give credit where it's due.

Damian didn't know why he had to go. Alfred could of just tutored him, hell being from the league of assassins he already knew enough to survive in the real world. Yet alas he still has to go because it's the (stupid) law.

As he was headed to the hellhole that is Gotham Academy he wondered what school would be like.

Would it be like the movies he saw? Or how his brothers described it?

The car came to a stop as he arrived at the prestigious school. He thanked the butler as he left the car.

To others the school looked scary ,but to him (with no social skills at all) it looked like a living nightmare.

when the school bell rang everyone headed to their classrooms and got seated. Meanwhile he headed to the headmasters office to collect his timetable. When he got to his first class he was nervous , and he did not like it. As he stepped inside the class all eyes landed on him. The teacher broke the silence saying "This is Damian, our new student please treat him with respect." " You can sit next to (Y/N)." she whispered while pointing to a supposed sleeping girl. He headed to his desk while passing other students (witch he could only assume were laughing at him) and took his seat next to a girl whose name he forgot already.

Once the class had ended he headed to his next class he stepped into the hallway making his way to the next class. There were people giving him weird looks for who knows why, until one boy came up and asked "Why is your skin so dark?" he said a bit confused. " I was born in Saudi Arabia and raised in India." he replied dryly.

Damian was getting odd looks by the people in the hall and was confused as to why, until a girl came and said "Why would anybody want a child like you?" she said in a bratty tone, "Cant they give you back to the adoption centre." she taunted. Damian was a mixture of embarrassment and anger "I'm blood related!" he said getting more angry by the second. "Then why'd the still keep you 'round, riddle me that!" she said. By now he was as red as a tomato, and before he could murder them a teacher yelled at them to get into class.

This went on for days, then weeks and eventually months. Damian didn't want to tell his family, because their needless pity and meddling. To him it would only make things worse


	2. Heelys and paint marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you find a boy looking upset while going to art class.

Y/N is constantly tired of everything. So when she heard that there was a new boy so couldn't really care less. Y/N also heard that he's also middle-eastern, all in all she was kind of glad that he wasn't a colonizer. 

As she was making her way to class she came across a rather troubled looking boy. Y/N payed no mind to this as she got to her class. When she found her friend Amber, she took the seat next to her and also say their hellos. "So have you heard of the new kid?" Amber asks. "Yeah at this point who hasn't." Y/N states "Alright guys we have a project coming up soon, so you have to paint/draw a book cover of one of the aesthetics and short stories we have chosen for you. There are some odd ones, so there is a variety of options. You will have two months for this. It will be one of the most important assignments for this term." She said

Y/N was very exited about this, not because she would have to spend time painting. But because she could explore the stories and really drive into the world that is created. As she was deep in thought on which storyline and setting she would get her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher calling her name to collect her topics. When she got them she waited to sit down to read them. Y/N got exactly what she wanted, which surprised her considering her luck, she got the after hours aesthetic and the story going like a more crackhead version of six of crows, but its with more action.

Weeks to months went by and she ended up really proud with her project. When Y/N headed to her class with her project she bumped into the boy she saw the boy she saw two months ago.

"Are you ok?" she asked a bit worried for the boy. He looked at her surprised for a second then quickly masked it with annoyance, " why do you care?!" He asked in a angry tone of voice. "Jeez can't I just ask if you're ok?" She replied jokingly. The nameless boy looked at her confused until she said "My names Y/N and yours is?" she questioned " Damian". He replied nonchalantly. 

"Well then as a apology I will treat you to lunch." Y/N asked

"Wait what?" Damian asked. " I-I would love t-t-to have l-lunch with you D-Damian" she said mockingly. "Umm sure I guess?" He responded a bit confused. "Well then see you at the field!" Y/N said as she walked to class to hand her assignment in.

She was Heely-ing her way down to her class while checking up on the things she missed out on like when Kokichi became the Russian president. "I leave for 5 minutes and this happens!" Y/N says as she looks at her phone with a mix of pure confusion and happiness (I think its self explanatory as to why). 

So after that she once again headed to art with now Amber who joined along the way. When she arrived at art Y/N handed her assignment in and left.

Just as she left the lunch bell rang. Y/N walked to her regular spot to tell her friends that they are going to have a guest today.

"So guys we are going to have a little guest today because I bumped into him, so as a apology he's eating lunch with us." Y/N stated

"Who's the kid?" asked her friend Aisha. "Well he's the loser who eats lunch by himself." she stated with confidence.

"Oh him." Zoey replied. "Yeah so we're basically doing him a favour by being his friends." Y/N said

As she said that the boy looked for her, looking a bit hopeful but as he scanned the field the hope turned into doubt.

"Over here!" Y/N yelled across the field. Damian turned around looking at her with a look of relief.

He approached the table of girls before saying in a rough and scratchy voice...

"Hey there."


	3. His first friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finally gets friends

Damian thought he had been making a fool of himself again thinking someone wanted to eat lunch with the "foreigner" as they called him. But the girl he had spoken to seemed genuine with her invitation to eat lunch with her and her friends. So maybe he had a little hope for a chance to meet friends.

As class ended he walked out onto the field where she had told him to come, he was lost, no not in that spiritual enlightenment way, he actually didn't know where he was. But that moment didn't last long, because his savour (Y/N) waved him out to a group of very tired looking girls ( some in the sleep deprived sense others in the 'shut up I'm done with your crap' way). Honestly he was kind of intimidated by them.

"Hey there." He said half-expecting a response, "I'm Damian pleasure to meet you." the boy said. "No need to be so formal with us Damian, we're gonna be your new friends anyways." one of the girls said "I'm Zoey nice to meet you too Damian." Zoey said with a smile. " Heyo hey I'm Amber been keen to meet you." Amber said. "Ok so I'm Aisha." She said pulling the debby ryan. "Why are you doing the debby ryan?" (Y/N) asked Aisha. "Any ways you know who I am already, so tell us about you then we'll tell you about us, sound good?" "I-I guess that does sound good." Damian responded ( albeit still processing what Zoey said about being friends) "Well then let's start!" (Y/N) exclaimed happily. 

"Ok the problem is who's gonna start?" "I will!" said a very eager Amber "ok so lets see, I have a sister who is (as most siblings are) very annoying, I enjoy reading and drawing, hmm I also like to look at the 2012 memes!" she finished 

"I'll go next then." Aisha said "Kay' so I like to also read, but a different breed to what other people are used to-" "She likes to read lemon!" (Y/N) said interrupting her friend. "Anyways as I was saying, I read a _different breed_ to what people are used to." "I also like to annoy everyone, I take a liking to the latest internet drama of the world of straight tic tok, so I guess you could say that I'm a loser!" Aisha said playfully "Hey why do you have a bag with you?" "I'm diabetic, and I guess you know what that means." the girl said

"Can I go next!" Asked Zoey " Ok I like to mess with people, bully my brothers, make fun of Aisha, and swim!" "You sound like a really bad person when you say that." Amber said with a giggle in her voice. "You're right it does make me sound awful." Zoey replied.

"So it has come to me now, let me think... I like to dance, I also draw, think all of us like to read except Zoey, I like reading fanfiction, also bullying Aisha, OH we're also married!" "How can that work we're all 14?" the boy questioned "long storey short we did a couples costume for halloween and got married in my back garden." "That explained a lot." Damian mostly said to himself. "Also I'm very quirky and read mangas and watch anime." "She likes Kpop!" "Shut up Aisha you do too!" "that well explains us, now your turn Damian!"

What can you say you would also feel put on the spot if someone did that to you, but our boy here froze (it's the charisma for me). He was stuck, not able to get a single word out. (Y/N) noticing this, she quickly responded with "Hey take your time, we don't wanna pressure you or anything!"

When she said that it was like a whole house lifted off him in realization that Damian was not being interviewed by crazy paparazzi, or some burnout reporter trying to get a new storey, but his new friends who he was talking to. Damian felt relaxed to be with them and not the strange tension he felt with everyone else.

"Well I quite enjoy reading as well, playing some video games here and there, training in self defense is a personal hobby of mine, and I have also taken an interest in bullying my siblings." He felt at ease being with them even though he's known them for a day, Damian really thinks he will become great friends with the girls.

As the lunch bell rang telling the students that they need to get back to class (Y/N) asked "Hey Damian what class do you have next?" "I have photography next." :Neat I got Amber and I got art, so we're sharing today!" (Y/N) replied with excitement.

"See you guys soon!" Zoey said as they parted ways.


End file.
